


Affirmation

by rahelawriter



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, tail pulling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/pseuds/rahelawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warrior of Light has a lot on her mind after the defeat of Iceheart. Thancred intends to remedy her worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Set between 2.4 and 2.5; shameless smut between Thancred and my Warrior of Light. I wrote this nearly a year ago before 'Before the Fall Part 1' released and only recently decided, 'Hey, I think I might try finishing this!' The first chapter is just a little dialogue prelude.

_ “Rah? I do believe we need to talk, my dear.” _

_ “Hm? What for…?” _

_ “It feels as though it’s been eons since we’ve seen each other; even though you’ve been so close by, I’ve been missing you… You’ve changed, Rahela.” _

_ “What makes you say that?” _

_ “On the rare occasions I do see you in the Stones, you always look tired out and worried. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.” _

_ “… ’m sorry. I’ve just been so busy of late. Collecting tomestones to give to Rowena. None give out better armor than her.” _

_ “She says you’re her best customer, searching for Allagan tomestones with a nigh-obsessive fervor. And you know that your dedication is one of the many things I love and admire about you… Yet it wasn’t until after that business with Ramuh when your hunting started to affect your disposition. And after the business with Shiva, it only seemed to worsen.” _

_ “… Mm. I see.” _

_ “Rahela? Darling…?” _

_ “… Don’t worry, Thancred. It does me good to know you care. I truly have been spending most of my time scouring caves and ruins and the like for tomestones. I need them to get the armor. It’s been exhausting, and if I have to kill a Kraken one more time I’m like to scream… But the effort is worth it. I have to be stronger…” _

_ “… Rah, your elbow is in your dinner.” _

_ “… So it is.” _

_ “I suppose your reasoning is sound enough; and certainly I won’t object to you having sturdier armor. All the same, I can’t help worrying, seeing you of all people work yourself this hard. Is there any particular reason why you’ve seemed so worried of late…?” _

_ “… The Seventh Astral Era’s only just begun, but already, I… I feel it crumbling, falling from beneath our feet. For moons now, there’s been this constant nagging dread at the back of my mind that something terrible is going to happen soon. A challenge that I won’t be able to surmount. And if that happens, I won’t be able to guarantee your safety. So I have to work hard, to get stronger. Even if I’m tired or feel lonely, or can’t spend as much time with you, that’s a small price to pay so you won’t be hurt again…” _

_ “Rah… Oh,  _ **_Rahela_ ** _ , Twelve bless your heart, that's… That’s exactly what I felt, not so long ago. I didn’t want to burden you or the others by making you worry, so I kept my struggles bottled up… And it nearly led me to ruin. But you were the one to teach me I was wrong, show just how wrong I was. None of us can be quite sure what the future will hold, but we shall face it together. So long as I or any who call themselves a Scion continue to draw breath, nothing shall ever tear apart our family.” _

_ “… Promise?” _

_ “I promise. Trust me, we’ll do our utmost to protect you and Eorzea. Take heart, for all will be well; someway or another, we’ll be alright. But that, my dear, is later. For now, you have more than earned yourself a good rest. Tonight, I shall pour every onze of my bardly talents into helping you to forget your troubles. So what, my dearest, would you ask of me first?” _

_ “… Well. There is one thing. If it’s alright, I’d like to… Lay down and rest with you.” _

_ “Is that all? Rah,  _ **_darling,_ ** _ your requests need not be so simple! Tonight I mean to do whatever it takes to cheer you up, be it drawing you a warm bath with the best bath salts and aromatic candles that gil can buy, or feeding you your favorite treats whilst singing you to sleep, or–!” _

_ “–A-actually,  _ **_lay down with you_ ** _.” _

_ “…Oh. You mean–?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “ _ **_Oh._ ** _ ” _

_ “F-for so long, I kept th-thinking, ‘I’d wait until the time was right.’ But gods know when that’s going to happen! So if you’d be willing, I’d like that time to be tonight. I wish my thought process didn’t have to be 'before it’s too late,’ and I know next to nothing about sex… but I really do want to.” _

_ “I-I’d be more than willing to teach you, but… are you  _ **_truly_ ** _ certain?” _

_ “I really am. Are  _ **_you_ ** _ truly certain?” _

_ “YES– Er,  _ **_ahem_ ** _ , I mean, yes. Beg your pardon, but I– It’s fair to warn you that I may be… ever-so-slightly out of practice. I’ve gone without for… well, since before I met you.” _

_ “Just how long were you waiting for my permission…?” _

_ “… Longer than I’d care to admit.” _


	2. Peace of Mind

That was it, then. They were really going to do it. Rahela and Thancred had been an item ever since the night before the Scions moved to the Rising Stones, but they’d never taken it any farther than deep kisses and falling asleep together, lightly clothed but clothed nonetheless. The Warrior of Light felt her face burning with anticipation of what was to come, and she took a moment to scarf down the rest of her dinner. The Archon stood leaning beside the doorway leading to the stairway to the building's second story, acting casual but not daring to take his eyes off of her, watching and waiting for her to finish; she looked over her shoulder, cheeks stuffed with half-chewed food, which he seemed to find amusing. He smirked, and from across the room, made a series of lewd gestures, or Rah assumed they were meant to be lewd. Rolling his hips, slowly and seductively licking between his middle and index fingers… There wasn't much else it could be, and the Seeker felt her face burning even warmer, turning away from him and chugging the rest of her water to cool down. 

Thank the Twelve that everyone else seemed to be out at the moment. The lobby of the Rising Stones was normally bustling with Scions or Crystal Braves or Domans or the other recruits, but Rahela and Thancred looked to be the only ones present. So no prying eyes were around to disturb them. Once the miqo'te finished putting away her dishes, she made a dash for the side door. She and her bard went through together and headed up the stairs, both unable to resist giggling to each other and putting an arm around the other’s waist. The mage’s heart was already racing with anticipation, face still bright red; she was fairly sure she was excited for what was to happen. Maybe some nervousness there. But mostly excitement.

Rah shyly glanced up at Thancred, and he looked down to meet her gaze with a smirk and a well-timed wink. Damn him…! Her blush darkened, and she buried her face in his shoulder with an embarrassed giggle, which prompted him to laugh, hug her tighter and press a kiss to the top of her head. Her ears wiggled and he laughed some more, playfully ruffling her hair, whispering something in her ear about how adorable she was.

Once they were inside Rahela’s chambers, Thancred slammed the door shut behind them, and before she could blink, she felt the arm around her waist shift its grip so she was facing him, his free hand burying itself in her hair, and in a single swift motion he swept her off her feet. In his usual overdramatic fashion, the bard threw himself into a passionate, hungry kiss. The mage was caught off guard for the briefest moment, but returned it a second later, wrapping her arms around his neck and arching into him. His tongue slipped through their lips, hot, wet breaths intermingling. All the while he kept leaned her further and further backwards, down until she was laying on her back across his bended knee and for a minute it appeared as though he was going to make love to her right then and there on the cold stone floor.

But after what felt like an eternity, their lips finally separated, and Thancred lifted her back up to drop her onto the bed, with her lying on her back and him straddling her. It took them an awkward few moments for the both of them to figure out how to take of the other’s shirts; she had to fiddle with the straps on his leather chestguard before managing to slip it off, and Thancred was about to get frustrated trying to find where to unbutton, or unzip, or simply pry open Rahela’s Ironworks Doublet before she decided to simply unequip it. (He was slightly confused seeing the excessively complex chestpiece vanish into thin air, leaving her topless save for a simple white bra, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.)

She had barely finished removing the bard’s undershirt before he moved to the foot of the bed, flashing a rogue’s grin. With remarkable deftness he removed her boots, swiftly followed by her breeches.The blush that was already on her face deepened to a dark red; as often as the two had shared a bed, this was the most that Thancred had ever seen of her, only in smallclothes. Rahela involuntarily let out a nervous squeaking noise, which seemed to give him pause. Laying down on the bed beside her, he cupped her cheek, kissing her forehead and gently apologizing if he seemed overeager. She nodded, and initiated her own kiss; this time she straddled him, giving Thancred plenty of room to run his hands along her body. His calloused hands trailed along her sides, and a second before he reached her backside, she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes. And sure enough, the Seeker let out a yelp when she felt her ass receiving a swift, firm squeeze, followed by him massaging the base of her tail. She returned by leaned down to kiss and lick and suck on his neck, the sensitive skin right around the violet tattoo, savoring the little gasps and moans he let out.

Each touch and kiss he gave sent shivers down her spine, causing an unfamiliar sensation to build up inside her; a carnal, pulsing hunger, demanding to be satisfied. Thancred noticed this and pushed her arousal further along, abruptly grabbing her and pulling her back to the bed so their positions switched back, her lying down and him kneeling at her feet. Gripping Rahela’s hips, he slipped his fingers underneath the band of her pantalettes, pulling the cloth down and tossing it aside; her chest wrap swiftly followed.

Here he again paused, taking in the sight of her, transfixed; he usually never missed an opportunity to let a woman know how beautiful she was, especially his beloved Warrior of Light. But now, the amazed, loving look in his eyes said everything Rah needed to hear. And again, the archon closed the distance between them, claiming her lips in his own, fondling her, embracing her, _ loving her _ . Rah was consumed by a pleasurable bliss; she didn’t think it possible, but all the worries that had been plaguing her until a few minutes ago were melting away. No Crystal Tower, no Coils, no Omega Weapon, no primals, no corruption or injustice, no Garlemald, no Ascians; all things happening outside this room ceased to exist in her mind. Forgotten. For now, she could relax and finally feel  _ safe _ again, having given voice to her worries earlier, and having her doubts reassured. Of course, come tomorrow, they would have to be remembered. Rahela was still the Warrior of Light, she always would be, and even now she didn’t want to be otherwise. Tomorrow would return her mind to Eorzea.

But tomorrow was a long way off, and Thancred was right here. Right here, marvelling at her body and lavishing it with adoration, caressing her soft, warm, supple skin and flesh; sighing tender, sweet nothings into her ear, in between planting butterfly kisses across her jaw and neck, hungry and aching to go lower, but still waiting for permission to devour her. As she shivered with anticipation, running her hands up and down his bare back, feeling every scar and toned muscle within reach. Oh, this was already all she could have hoped for, to be this close with her beloved bard,  _ feeling _ his love for her. And though she’d grown up with the notion that sex wasn’t supposed to be for pleasure, that it was only for procreation and preserving the tribe, and that it was a painful experience… Thancred would never hurt her. And inexperienced though she was, he’d teach her what to do. And judging from the seductive, mischievous glimmer in his eyes, she was going to enjoy it immensely. The Ironworks armor that Rahela worked so hard to obtain lie in a loose pile on the floor. There was no need for them here.

This night belonged to them, and them alone…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly not at the really explicit stuff yet. Those are the next chapters.


	3. Foreplaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait! Some parts of this chapter were difficult to write, considering I've never actually had sex but. That's besides the point.

For a short while longer, the mingling of tongues and hands and hot breath was enough to satisfy the two lovers. But soon enough, Rahela started to get friskier, winding her leg around Thancred’s waist and grinding her hips against him. The bard smiled into the kiss and pulled away, replacing his lips with a finger against hers. “Now, now, Rah, be patient. There’s an art to this, you know…

“But that said, I realize it’s not fair that you’re the only one naked.”

He stood up from the bed; off came the sash on his gaskins, and evidently he couldn’t resist making it into a show for her, rakishly grinning back to her while _slowly_ he removed the gaskins themselves. Showing off his lean, rugged yet lithe body, lined by scars in some places, but still magnificently in its prime. Rahela caught herself leaning forward with keen, _keen_ interest, staring wide-eyed at the toned muscles leading down to the waistband of his smallclothes, which were doing _woefully_ little to conceal the bulge growing inside of them. He noticed her staring so intently, and he raised an eyebrow and said, “Rah, why the intense face? Have you never seen a cock before in your life?”

There were some close calls in the past; men who were drunk enough to boast about the size of their members but just sober enough to not try to prove it, overconfident strutting nunhs in her hometown, visits to hot springs and meeting an almost perpetually near-naked goldsmith, but Rahela shook her head ‘no.’ He sighed and shrugged, “Sorry, I only thought, with all the strange adventures you have, you’d at least know what one looks like… But, very well, I’ll not keep you in suspense any longer.” Thancred finally slips out of his smallclothes, and sits back down, reclining slightly so his lover can admire him as he did her.

Rahela’s face went beet red; she wasn’t sure what she expected it to look like, but it wasn’t that. His length was, well, _long_. Fully erect and upright, slightly curved, and thick. Even though she had seen no others to compare it to, she was still impressed with its size and shape. To the point where she felt embarrassed to stare at it for so long, and looked away. The archon ruffled her hair, and commented with another smirk, “I know I gave it a bit of buildup, Rah, but truly, it’s just another part of my body.”

She looked back to him, ears folding back, and asked, “So it gets bigger when you’re aroused? Because it can’t be that big all the time.”

He nodded. “That’s right. Wanna touch it?” Upon seeing her eyes widen and her blush deepen to another shade of red, he snaked an arm around her waist,  “Or if you prefer, we can just continue kissing and see where things go from there?”

The miqo’te wordlessly wrapped her arms around his neck and flopped herself down to the bed, taking him with her. As their tongues mingled and she sucked on his bottom lip, Thancred’s hand wandered downwards, kneading her flesh along the way, until it lay just above her groin. The bard pulled away to murmur, hazy from the kiss, but still with that same knowing smile, “Rah, would you like to see a trick?”

“Yes…?”

“Now, there’s some science to how this works, but I’ll give you the short version. This spot right around here is a collection of nerve endings called the _glans clitoris.”_ Rah noticed the hint of pride in his voice, doubtless enjoying the opportunity to flaunt his Sharlayan-level knowledge of female anatomy, complete with scientific names; she also could not have missed how he began to slowly stroke the seeker’s lower lips with tickling, featherlight touches. “And it’s the only organ specifically meant for sexual stimulation. For instance, see what happens when I do _this!_ ” And he pressed hard against a sensitive little nub just above her entrance and started rubbing it; Rahela let out a sharp gasp and her loudest moan yet, and her body jolted like she’d been struck by lightning, involuntarily bucking her hips into his hand and yanking his head down.

And because of how Thancred had been positioned, this meant his face was now pressed directly into Rah’s bare breasts. Immediately he stopped dead and didn’t move, even when she moved her arms. The awkward silence began to build until she felt between her bust the telltale signs of a laugh, followed by a muffled voice: “Mmm, soft...”

… Swiftly followed by a set of teeth biting down on her left breast, and a yowl: “EEEEK!” A peal of laughter, a smack, a thump, and a roar of fury. “Thancred, you _cheeky little brat!_ ”

“I love you too, dear~!”

From there their position quickly devolved into a playful tussle on the bed. Rahela tried to roll him over and pin his arms behind his back. This effort was, of course, doomed to failure, with Thancred being far more experienced in close-quarters combat. In a matter of seconds, they were both laying on the bed, with him behind her, hugging her tight enough to pin her arms down to her sides. She struggled vainly for a few more seconds, still wanting to punish him for biting her and generally being a shite, but he wasn’t loosening his grip; with an exasperated sigh she gave up. Besides, with him contentedly sighing and nuzzling into her shoulder, she couldn’t stay mad. The seconds-long peace was cut off as Thancred began again, teasing and nipping at Rah’s neck and licking at the reddening spots on her skin.

“But truly, love, I’m sorry for biting you,” He murmured, cheerfully contrite. And though she had her back turned on him, she could _hear_ the mischief in his voice. “Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?”

Before the mage could react, she’s on her back again with Thancred massaging her breasts. And on the one he’d previously bitten, true to his word, he left tickling licks and open-mouthed kisses. Shudders and shivers coursed through Rah’s body, keenly feeling the sharp contrast between the cool air and the wet heat flicking, swirling, and suckling one nipple, and his hand delicately pinching and pulling at the other until he decided to switch and repeat the process. She let out small, shivering gasps, whispering things like ‘ _Yes, please, don’t stop…_ ’, winding her fingers through his lush silvery hair.

Thancred delivered one last peck to the pink nub before leaving a trail of kisses up to over the adventurer’s heart, and he reverently murmured into her flesh, “ _O tender heart I dare not call mine, you are still as I found you: gentle and benign. Yet now your first sparks have burst into such resplendent sunshine, that your passion for this piteous vagabond might render him blind._ ”

Rahela’s face went blank for a moment, but out of sheer embarrassment she threw up her hands to bury her face in them. “Thancred, _you bloody sap_ , don’t tell me you actually improvised that?”

“Yes, actually,” he chuckled, laying a kiss atop her knuckles and resting his forehead against hers. “I can admit to having _some_ semblance of talent as a bard. That, and you inspire me like no other muse I’ve ever had. Like it?”

“Bit too flowery,” she conceded, still smiling, lowering her hands and nuzzling his face. “But that’s what makes it you. And even when you’re being a flowery idiot, I love you.”

He chuckled, giving her a gentle peck on the lips. “Not that any poetry of mine could do _you_ a sliver of justice. Yet I find the attempt well worth the effort should it make you smile.” Finally Thancred pushed himself off of her, scooting back to sit at her waist; a coy grin crossed his face, keeping eye contact with her as he kissed down her chest, waist, hips, causing her to shiver. And his hands followed, coaxing her legs into parting open, and settling himself between them. “But you know, what I love the most is hearing you _sing_.”

The last she saw of his face before it disappeared between her legs was a wicked, _wicked_ smirk. What followed was a warm rain of kisses and licks up her inner thighs, while his hands massaged the soft, warm flesh, working inwards to her groin. Remembering where he’d touched before, Rah quivered in anticipation, breathing in tiny pants, her tail involuntarily curving inward. This did not escape Thancred’s notice, as one of his hands then moved to stroke the appendage, making it react even more. His fingers spread her lower lips open, and finally she felt his hot tongue slowly, teasingly lick at her entrance once, twice, three times. She let out a high-pitched mewl, the ‘singing’ that he was so looking forward to hearing, her whole body reflexively curling in on itself. The bard braced her hips with one arm and continued to partake of her, his free hand soothingly stroking her waist. Every intimate touch of his tongue rattled the seeker, but as unfamiliar as this sensation was, it was heavenly; she reached down and ran her fingers through his hair as a signal to keep going.

Clearly he was emboldened by her approval; after a few more fervent licks, Thancred took a finger and stroked her slick silken slit, and carefully, slowly slipped it inside her.

“Thancr-- _aaaah…!_ ” Rah yelped as he began to probe her; in and out of her, gently working the hole in order to widen it enough to fit a second. Another soft cry escaped her; “Th-Thancred… Nobody’s ever touched me there, not even myself…”

The bard allowed himself a smirk, clearly having some sense of satisfaction at being the first man to successfully penetrate the Warrior of Light. “I’m honored,” he said; whether this was meant sarcastically or not, Rah couldn’t tell. She was too distracted by appendages curling, spreading, twisting, thrusting in and out of her. His fingers, just as deft and dexterous here as with a dagger in their grip, were a weapon in their own right, thrusting into her with increasingly less friction, cleverly touching all the right places, teasing, pleasing… 

Until he stopped, right when the seeker’s cries began to increase in pitch. She whimpered to feel the digits pull out of her, and was about to ask why he withdrew. But she was given a preemptive answer when Thancred hoisted her legs onto his shoulders and lifted her entire lower half off the bed and began to eat her out once more, lapping up the thick fluid leaking from her entrance and then moving to envelop her mound with his lips. She hissed and whimpered, overwhelmed by the tingling sensations brought about by his licking and suckling, and it took all her concentration to keep from involuntarily squeezing his head between her legs, so much was she squirming under his ministrations. But still he didn’t let up, pressing the tip of his tongue hard against her, tracing patterns and lines into her. And he didn’t let her tail go ignored, either, running his nails against the base and coaxing another whimper out of her. Just when Rahela is about to peak, the archon withdraws once more, mouth coated in juices, and he licks his lips, humming with contentment while lowering her back down to the bed. 

Seeing that pleased grin on his face, the adventurer’s first instinct was to ask, “How do I taste?”

“Delectable,” He crooned, without missing a beat. “Every bit exquisite as the rest of you. And you’re downright soaked now, so if you’d like, we could move on to…” As he spoke, Thancred shifted himself as though he intended to move onto the main event, but then he stopped, and Rahela noticed a sort of glimmer behind his eyes. Yet another devilish grin crossed his face, and another rush of heat crossed hers. “…Ahhh, actually, I’ve got another trick I’d like to show you.”

“I-is it gonna be like the last one.” Rahela was unprepared for his previous ‘trick,’ and she found it doubtful that she could sufficiently prepare for this one.

“Even better. Here, spread your legs further…” She obliged, and once more Thancred slipped inside her his middle and ring fingers as deep as they could go, causing another reactionary shiver. “And if I curl my fingers like this,” the two fingers curled inside her, just touching her front inner wall, “and my other hand placed just so…” and demonstrated by laying his hand atop her groin. “Then, well, I’ve certainly never heard a woman complain about this!”

Just before she could ask what he intended to do, Thancred began furiously and rapidly rubbing and stimulating an extraordinarily sensitive area inside her, causing her to clench around him, the extra pressure on her groin enough to send her both her senses and her body spiraling out of control, in such rapture that she could no longer form coherent thoughts or sounds, or control how her hips kept rutting into his hand, every raw instinct _begging for release,_ **_don’t stop…!_ ** And he didn’t stop; so relentless, so fervid were his ministrations that he began to lean forward, pressing down harder onto her. She could only withstand this for less than a minute before the dam broke and her vision went white and her mind went blank. 

Meanwhile, Thancred was amazed by her potent reaction, watching transfixed as she screamed and moaned while her body writhed and convulsed even after he’d removed his hands, the right one rather soaked from her discharge. “And she’s a squirter. Who knew.” No small amount of pride had begun to swell in his chest for bringing about such ecstasy in the Warrior of Light, the woman he loved, before he felt her tail lashing wildly all over the place, involuntarily smacking him. To avoid getting whipped, (that would have to be saved for another time) he shuffled to lean back against the headboard of the bed. Waiting for his lover to calm down, which took nearly a full minute, Thancred laid Rah’s head upon his lap, fondly stroking her cheek; and at first he feared she might have passed out, but her teal eyes fluttered open, and her hand laid itself over his, and she managed to touch her lips to his fingers. “Are you alright, love?” the bard murmured. “I fear I might have been a tad bit overzealous…”

Through her panting, she managed to find her voice again. “ _S-seven hells_ , that was, that was like…” The feeling had passed for the most part, but Rahela still felt tremors, and her body felt like pudding, and she struggled to pull her mind out of the heady fog long enough to describe that intense rush of pleasure. “I don’t even know. Like a Thundercloud, Firestarter, and Flare all went off at once. What _was_ that…?”

“That, my dear, was an orgasm. Quite a powerful one too, from how much you were gushing out; it’s not common for women to actually ejaculate as you just did. Heh, and here I thought I was out of practice!” Rah craned her neck forward, unsure what he was talking about, until she noticed that the duvet was a good deal soggier than they were before. Oh no, she’ll have to change her sheets after this… Then she felt Thancred ruffle her hair, sensing her embarrassment, and he piped up again. “But don’t worry, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. And if I might add, you look positively _radiant_ in this afterglow. All that aside, that might have been a bit much for you, given your lack of experience. Do you want to take a break?”

“N-no, I’m fine,” she said, rolling over and sitting up onto her knees, having finally caught her breath.

“Rahela, did I not just finish telling you that you _don’t_ have to push yourself?” He teased, punctuated with a loving tap on her nose. Rah pouted, which only caused him to laugh more. “It’s all right, dear; I don’t mind taking the lead.”

The adventurer glanced down; her lover’s erection was still quite upright, but it had gone all this time without being attended to. “But what about you? I’ve just been sitting back and letting you do everything…”

He laid a hand on her leg and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. “Rah, darling, tonight I’m to be the one serving you; no need to have it the other way ‘round--”

Thancred was cut off by Rahela lashing forward and seizing his wrists, pinning them to the wall over his head. And she said, in a demanding tone that allowed for no uncertain terms, “ _I wanna get you off and make you moan!_ ”

From the stunned look on his face, the archon clearly didn’t expect this show of force, nor to hear those words coming out of her mouth. But she noticed the reddening in his face, and from the way his cock twitched, he most definitely liked it. “...V-very well. If you insist. My arm is rather tired now anyway.” And one more time, the surprise gave way to that insufferable, beautiful smirk. “A shame though. I found you to be the finest thing I’ve tasted in years.”

  
And this time, Rahela was bold enough to return it. “You talk too much. _I’ll_ be doing the tasting next.”


End file.
